WAR
by Yoshii-Hime
Summary: one sat. afternoon in konoah sakura and hinata were freaking angry! all because of a facebook comment... and what does panda-kun have to do with this? ill kick is narrow eyelinered ass! well if its  WAR THAT BYTCH WANTS ITS WAR THAT BYTCH GETS
1. Chapter 1

WAR

ONE SUNNY SATURDAY AFTERNOON IN Konoah sakura and hinata were freaking furious! It all started with a facebook comment that got taken the wrong way. Pranks, fights and highschool oh my damn goodness! And just what the fukk does panda-kun have to do with this? Ill kick his eyelinered narrow ass!

**HEY PEOPLES REALLY REALLY NERVOUS AND THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO REVIEW IF YOUR INTRESTED THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T PUT UP THE FIRST CHAPPIE YET… ILL TRY TO UPDATE WHENEVER AND WHERE EVER I CAN SOME OF THIS STUFF IS FROM MY ACTUAL TRUE LIFE UHMM ILL BE UPDATING WITHIN THE WEEK REGAURDLESS OF REVIEWS AND I REALLY SUPER DUPER WITH WHIPPED-CREAM CHOKOLATE SPRINKLES AND CHERRIES ON TOP HOPE YOULL LIKE IT AND IM ALSO WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY AND ITS CALLED "ANGLES OF DEATH" ANOTHER AU FIC SOO ENOUGH OF MY DRABBLING AND SORRY FOR THE LACK OF CHAPTER NEXT TIME I UPDATE WILL BE CHAPPIE 1 SOO UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN MY bAmBoO bAbBiEs Ja ne! – pAnDa-HiMe **


	2. its onspyworks

War: omg wtf? Its on/spy works

OMG PEOPLES IF YOU COULD SEE ME RIGHT NOW YOUD PROBABALLY BE LYK GOSH pAnDa-HiMe CALM YOUR BALLS. BUT I AM SO EFFIN EXCITED LIKE I DIDN'T EVEN PUT UP A STORY ON CHAPPIE 1 AND I ALREADY GOT 4 REVIEWS, 59 HITS, 3 FAVS, AND IM ON ONE ALERTS LIST. I AM ON FREAKING CLOUD TWELVE! NOT NINE TWELVE LIKE THIS IS SO M EFFING CUPCAKE TASTIC AND BEFORE THIS CHAPPIE I WOULD LIKE TO PERSONALLY THANK MY TWO ANONOMYUS REVIEWERS AND SILENT BLACK ROSE AND GIR LOVAH I FREAKING LOVE YOUUU WITH ALL MAH HEART YEP SO HERES THE OFFICIAL CAPTER 1 MY BAMBOO BABIES _ITS ON/ SPYWORKS._

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

_It's true we're all a little… insane but it's so clear now that I am…. Unchained fear is only in our minds taking over all the time, fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time… you poor sweet innocent thing dry your eyes and testify and oh you live to break don't deny sweet sacrifice one day I'm gon-_

The sweet sounds of evanessance's Sweet Sacrifice came to an immediate halt. "stupid fucking alarm its Friday woohpdee-fuckin'-doo." The very unladylike vocabulary was coming from none other than haruno sakura. Now sakura wasn't like your average 15 year old girl, NO SIR. This girl has milk creamy skin, tickle me pink cotton candy hair, and olive green eyes. She's about 5ft6in more or less has her hair in a scene cut with blood red stripes and has blue and pink snake bite hoops and a white and blue toung ring shes slim and has curves nice size boobs and ass shes what they call a "fine ass bitch". Shes the complete opposite of her twin but we'll get to her later…

Sakura gets the hell up and does her rituals and hygines. (shower, face, teeth ect.) and looks at the clock and sees its only 7:15 a.m. "shit, might as well check facebook" she logs in

Email:

Password: ************ (that's confidential bamboos)

You have one message from hidan hakashi

_Yo kuzzo what the fuck is up long time no mutha fuckin c, damn I miss you bitch we should go terrorize sum shit next week im coming to visit you fucking slacker so be on ur damn shit…. Xoxo your mutha fuckin badass kuzzin hidan_

She was smiling like hell "damn I hang out with hihi-chan too fucking much"

Karin kamigrazou has posted on your wall

_Listen here forhead bitch and listen good gaara-kun is mine so you can back the fuck off you ugly, dirty, stupid slut… you and that little sister of yours are dirt benath my feet like the ground I walk on, okay so your seeing eachother now it doesn't matter. You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war.,….._

".FUCK.? THAT STUPID LITTLE WHORE OF A BITCH HELL NO IF IT'S WAR THAT BITCH WANTS ITS WAR THAT BITCH GETS. BUNNY GET YOOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Okay so here comes that twin sister I was talking about,they look NOTHING alike so you can respectfully call them fraternal. So, hinata haruno (has a nice ring to it, ne?) she was also about 5ft6in. she has long dark dusk blue colored hair with scarlett streaks and in a scene cut. She has CURVES and pretty big boobs and ass. Shes what most people would refer to as a "BADD BITCH". She has snowy white eyes and milky skin. She has pink and blue balls on her cheek piercing and a pink and green tounge ring and a black belly button ring.

"puppy what is it im cooking breakfast" said hinata

"look at this post on my wall" says sakura

Hinata reads the comment boredly and says "oh that's nice puppy now come downsta- WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT PUNK BITCH WANNA GET SLAPPED?"

"I know right lets get dressed"

They always dress the same unless it's a special loccasion their friends say its just a twin thing. They wore overalls that were a corset at your stomach and poofy out with black biker shorts and black pump booties. They're accessories included chockers spiked bracelets and hoop earrings. They put on some eyeliner, mascara and blush an voila! Goregeous… they put on crowns andtanktops that showed off their tattoos….

Hinata had a white yin tattoo on her left shoulder and a black dragon with white eyes circling all around her body and back down her left arm into her palm and a white dragon on her back….

Sakura had a black yang tattoo on her right shoulder and a black dragon with white eyes around her body and down her palm and a white dragon on her back. So when the stood up and spread apart tit look like their tattoos are merging like yin yang dragons(hella badass)

"bunny apparently this bitch doesn't know who she's fucking with lets show her get the supplies"

"?"

"the wigs make up id's?"

"oh shit yeah my bad puppy"

"Oh yeah today's gonna be some shit"

Privew next chappie

B.A.D.A.S.S.

"Sasuke just because your mom buys your clothes from the

"lil badass" section doesn't mean you're a badass" all the while Karin walks in to see her room has been trashed and fucked up and painted blue and pink withthick scarlett paint rolling slowly on her wall says "it's war bitch" and when she looks to her right she sees her vanity mirror broken with a black and wwhite dragon encircling each side and in the middle it says "looks like your scared, you should be… bitch you fucked up"

_TEE-HEE SOO EXCITED 941 WORDS NOT INCLUDING THIS THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPPIE ND A TEASER FOR THE NEXT ANY COMMENTS OR CONCERNS TELL ME ILL TAKE CRITISISIM I HAVENT WRITTEN BEFORE WELL I WOULDN'T DEFINE IT AS LONG OR SHORT BUT I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH THE OUTCOME AND OOOHH IM DOING A COLLABO WITH SOMEONE BECAUSE I GOT THE BALLS TO EMAIL THEM BUT YOULL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE WHAT IT IS BUT SHE IS N AMAZING AUTHRESS SO YEAH YOU MUST READ AND REVIEW ITS CALLING YOU THAT LITTLE LAVENDER BUTTON AND RIGHT NOW ITS 1,055 WORDS …. HOPED YOU ENJOYED MY BAMBOO BABIES JA NE! _

_pAnDa-HiMe_


End file.
